1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exercise garment for use when jogging, bicycling, sailing, skating, or other outdoor activities constructed of conventional fabric material, such as double knit, woven material or the like with the garment including a pullover type jacket and trousers with a resilient waist band. The jacket includes a unique double side entry pocket with a vertically opening pouch oriented in alignment therewith and outwardly thereof with the pouch including a zipper closure along the top edge thereof so that an insulating member, such as a folded newspaper or the like, can be inserted into the pouch for protecting the garment wearer from wind and the like in order to enable use of the jacket in adverse weather conditions. The trousers includes an inner liner in the form of a panty or shorts having a crotch portion that is pile lined for warmth and comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of exercise garments, jackets, trousers, and the like, are well known and the following U.S. patents disclose exemplary patents in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 139,950--June 17, 1873--J. Garaud PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,851,294--Mar. 29, 1932--M. B. Rucker PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,443--Jan. 5, 1960--J. Kashiyama PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,563--July 31, 1962--G. J. Coleman PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,568--June 28, 1977--B. Huff PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,513--Jan. 24, 1978--P. Shiller, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,531--Oct. 14, 1980--S. McLeod.